Hugs and Kisses
by Olympian876
Summary: Travis and Katie always had something for each other. Neither of them were willing to take the first step. But Aphrodite is willing to make one of them do it... Major Tratie.


Hugs and Kisses

_To my current girlfriend_

Katie paced back and forth in the Demeter cabin. Travis Stoll just put itching powder in my cabinmates' underwear. She hated him! She screamed, "I will rip Travis Stoll's cute... Wait... Did I just say "cute" and "Travis Stoll" in the same sentence? Eww!" She took in a deep breath, "Calm yourself, Katie... Think of something that relaxes you. Like Travis's as... Eww! No!"

She paced for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was the calm, relaxed girl. She was the kind and patient girl. What was in Travis that made her so uncontrollably giddy? _Was it because she hated him so much I can't stop thinking about him? _She thought. Yes, that's it... She spoke aloud to no one in particular, "Katie, that's exactly why. You hate them so much you can't stop thinking about Travis and Conner. And Travis's..."

She shook off the thought and lied on her bed. Whatever it was, she was NOT going to write about it in her secret diary. Not at all. "It is late," she told myself, "Just fall asleep and have peaceful dreams."

* * *

Travis was also fretting and pacing. He was muttering to himself, "Fireworks? Fake bugs? Itching powder? Been there done that. Katie... Huh? How did she get in my list of pranks? Okay, back on schedule. Flaming ping-pong ball? Platypus lips for the Aphrodite cabin? Katie's eyes... What the Hades?"

He kicked his bed extremely hard. How was Katie interfering his thoughts every single second? Then, a voice from behind teased, "Does someone have a crush?"

Travis turned to see Connor at the door. His smile big and wide, "My brother, Travis Stoll. Master prankster has a crush on calm, collected Katie Gardner?"

"Ah, shut up will ya?" Travis yelled, obviously pissed.

Conner with a smile, ran to the cabin's open window and yelled, "Hey Katie! My brother lo-"

Travis grabbed Connor by the neck, pushed him to the wall, and started to choke the breath our him, "Shut up, Connor or else I'll kick your butt so hard, it will go flying."

"Okay." Connor squealed from lack of oxygen.

Travis loosened his grip on his brother's throat. And Connor got off the wall and dusted his clothes. Travis sighed in frustration. Then, Connor whispered mockingly, "Kaaatie! I love you!"

With that, Connor took off in a sprint. Travis chasing him with a murderous glare on his face. The brothers were partners-in-crime doing the almost same thing. Except for now, Connor was laughing and Travis was attempting to kill.

* * *

Katie heard what Connor was trying to say. Did Travis really feel that way? Or was this one of their twisted pranks? Whatever it was she knew the end of the sentence, "-loves you. My brother loves you."

She groaned, "Oh my gods! Why was it so damn hard! I hated him. The entire camp knew that! Him and his scrawny little brother... I can't just start dating him. Could I? No... Katie Gardner promise yourself: You will NOT date Travis Stoll."

That didn't help... Katie was still thinking about the little son of Hermes. She told herself, "It's late! Go to sleep! It's..." She looked at her watch, "8:30 PM... Just great..."

* * *

Travis got bored of playing "kill the scrawny brother" and just let it go. He walked over to the Demeter cabin. He didn't know what he was thinking but once he knocked on the door, it happened. Sure enough, Katie opened and looked at him in utter shock, "Travis, what are you-"

She never finished. Travis' lips locked with hers. Katie's eyes were opened so wide you could swear that her eyes were ping-pong balls. But she closed them after Travis added tongue. It felt so good to her... But Travis Stoll? Seriously? She didn't feel right. But the kiss was so good. As they kept kissing, they moved into the cabin and Travis shut the door behind them. Katie ran her hands in his soft, silky, smooth hair. She was thinking of how wrong it was to do this. But it felt so, so right! She wondered what the others would think when they found out.

* * *

That wasn't what Travis was thinking. He was ecstatic. Thoughts were racing through his mind. Most of them, opposing Katie's. Oh my gods! I scored big time. Hottie! Hot, hot, hot! Super hot girl making out with me. Wait until the guys hear about this! He started to massage her back slowly in rhythm to her hands running through his hair. But, then Katie broke the kiss, "Oh my... Oh my... I think I love you!"

"Ha! You said you loved me." Travis laughed in victory.

"You kissed me!" Katie shot back, "You started it!"

"You said love."

"This encounter never happened. Deal?"

"I don't think so, babe."

"You said a pet name. Point for me." Katie pointed.

"Why are you acting so un-Katie like?"

"You're here."

"Aww... How sweet." Travis replied, mockingly.

Katie followed him outside. Time seemed to pass. Travis's watch read 10:00 PM. Katie looked into Travis's eyes, "Thanks for kissing me."

"Really? You have to thank me for being a natural good kisser?"

"Really? Trying to ruin a moment? I'm finally starting to not hate you and you do this." Katie asked.

"Okay sorry." Travis moved in to kiss her again. Once their lips were a few inches from contact. From behind them, Connor dropped in, "Damn! My brother is a player!"

"Hey, be quiet!" Katie yelled.

"Travis and Katie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Connor teased

Katie took her Converse off her shoe and threw it like a knife. Hitting Connor with precise aim straight in the forehead. Travis smirked, "Son of Hermes. What do you expect?"


End file.
